Anabella Salvatore  A Nova História de Bella
by KathyCullen08
Summary: Bella é, na verdade, Anabella Salvatore, uma mestiça da Itália Renascentista que perde a memória em um acidente e vai parar em Phoenix, onde é adotada por Renée Swan.Depois de ser deixada por Edward...  Bella/Edward
1. Sinopse e Prólogo

_**Anabella Salvatore - A Nova História de Bella**_

**Sinopse:**

Bella é, na verdade, Anabella Salvatore, uma mestiça da Itália Renascentista que perde a memória em um acidente e vai parar em Phoenix, onde é adotada por Renée Swan. Depois de ser deixada por Edward, Bella sofre um novo acidente que a fez recuperar a memória. Logo, ela parte em busca de seus dois irmãos.

Anos depois, Bella retorna a Forks, com sua nova família, e acaba tendo uma surpresa ao reencontrar aqueles que a fizeram sofrer.

**Prólogo**

Encostei minha cabeça na janela do carro, pensando no que os Cullens me fizeram. Infelizmente, este lugar trazia à tona as lembranças de todos os momentos que passei com eles. Lembranças essas que venho tentando esquecer a anos.

Graças a Deus eu era forte. Pensava que não suportaria essa dor, mas tudo mudou, tenho certeza.

Quando Laurent me atacou naquela clareira, tudo ficou diferente.

Sofria, até eu encontrar meu irmão pensava em ir pedir para que os Volturi tirassem minha vida. Mas meus irmãos me ajudaram, e finalmente superei.

Eu acho...


	2. Capítulo 1: Clareira

**Capítulo 1: Clareira**

**Bella Pov**

_Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido..._

As palavras corriam pela minha cabeça, mas faltava nelas a perfeita claridade das alucinações que eu tive ontem a noite. Elas eram só palavras, sem som, como uma imagem numa página. Só palavras, mas elas abriram o buraco no meu peito, e eu pisei bruscamente no freio, sabendo que não devia dirigir estando incapacitada desse jeito.

Eu me curvei, pressionando meu corpo no volante e tentando respirar sem os pulmões. Me perguntei quanto tempo isso podia durar.

Talvez algum dia, anos mais tarde - se a dor diminuísse de forma que eu pudesse aguentar - eu poderia olhar de volta para aqueles meses que foram os melhores de minha vida. E, se fosse possível que a dor diminuísse a ponto de me permitir fazer isso, eu tinha certeza que me sentiria agradecida pelo tempo que ele me deu. Mais do que eu pedi, mais do que eu merecia. Talvez algum dia eu fosse capaz de ver as coisas desse jeito.

Mas e se o buraco nunca ficasse melhor? E se as beiras em carne viva nunca sarassem? E se o dano fosse permanente e irreversível?

Eu me segurei com força. _Como se ele nunca tivesse existido_, eu pensei desesperada.

Que promessa estúpida e impossível de se fazer! Ele podia roubar minhas fotos e pegar seus presentes de volta, mas isso não fazia as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes de eu conhecê-lo. A evidência física era a parte mais insignificante da equação. Eu estava mudada, por dentro eu estava mudada ao ponto de ser difícil me reconhecer.

Mesmo por fora eu parecia diferente. Meu rosto pálido, exceto com os círculos que os pesadelos haviam deixado embaixo dos meus olhos.

Meus olhos estavam escuros o suficiente na minha pele pálida que -se eu fosse linda, vista à distância - eu podia me passar por uma vampira agora. Mas eu não era linda, e provavelmente estava mais próxima de um zumbi.

Como se ele nunca tivesse existido? Isso era_ loucura_! Era uma promessa que ele nunca poderia manter, uma promessa que já estava quebrada quando ele a fez.

Eu bati minha cabeça no volante, tentando me distrair da dor mais aguda.

Isso fez eu me sentir boba por estar lutando para manter a minha promessa. Havia lógica em tentar manter um acordo que já havia sido quebrado por um dos lados? Quem se importava se eu fosse estúpida e pouco cuidadosa? Não havia motivos para evitar a falta de cuidado, não havia motivos para eu não ser estúpida.

Eu ri sem humor pra mim mesma, ainda sufocando por ar.

Sem cuidados em Forks - não havia uma proposta mais sem esperança.

O humor negro me distraiu, e a distração aliviou a dor. Minha respiração ficou mais fácil, e eu fui capaz de me inclinar no banco. Eu olhei pra fora pelo pára-brisa e então meus olhos pousaram em uma trilha bastante familiar. Desliguei o motor, que estava roncando de um jeito piedoso depois de ficar parado por tanto tempo, e saí nos chuviscos.

A chuva fria pingava nos meus cabelos e então fazia cócegas pelas minhas bochechas como lágrimas de água fresca. Isso ajudou a limpar minha cabeça. Eu pisquei para tirar a água dos meus olhos e olhei na direção da trilha, que seguia pela floresta.

Como um soco, a lembrança me atingiu. Era a trilha que dava para a clareira onde Edward me levava. A nossa Clareira. Sem nem ao menos pensar, eu segui a trilha e me embrenhei na mata.

Eu sabia que estava sendo totalmente irresponsável por fazer isso, mas só o que passava em minha mente era que eu tinha que ir até a Clareira. Como se fosse uma forma de provar pra mim mesma que ELE realmente existiu.

A floresta estava cheia de vida hoje, todas as pequenas criaturas estavam aproveitando a secura momentânea.

De alguma forma, porém, mesmo com os pássaros cantando e fazendo barulho, os insetos zumbindo alto em volta de minha cabeça e a ocasional correria do camundongo silvestre pelos arbustros, o bosque parecia mais assustador; lembrou-me de meu pesadelo mais recente. Sabia que era apenas porque eu estava sozinha, sentindo falta do assovio despreocupado de meu amigo Jake, que estava me evitando há alguns dias, e do som de outro par de pés no chão molhado.

O desconforto aumentava à medida que eu penetrava entre as árvores. Começou a ficar mais difícil respirar - não por causa do esforço, mas porque de novo eu tinha problemas com o buraco idiota em meu peito. Mantive os braços cruzados no peito, firmes, e tentei banir a dor de meus pensamentos. Quase fui embora, mas odiaria desperdiçar o esforço que já tinha feito.

O ritmo dos meus passos começou a entorpecer minha mente e minha dor enquanto eu avançava. Minha respiração enfim voltou ao normal e me senti feliz por não ter desistido. Estava melhorando nessa história de explorar a mata; sabia que estava mais rápida.

Não percebi o quanto me movimentava com mais eficiência. Pensava ter coberto talvez uns seis quilômetros e ainda nem começara a olhar em volta. E então, tão de repente que me desorientou, passei por um arco baixo, formado por dois galhos de bordo - depois de empurrar as samambaias na altura do peito - e estava na campina.

Era o mesmo lugar, disso eu tive certeza de imediato. Nunca vi outra clareira tão simétrica. Era perfeitamente redondada, como se alguém tivesse criado de propósito o círculo impecável, cortando as árvores sem deixar nenhuma prova dessa violência na relva ondulante. A leste, eu podia ouvir o riacho borbulhando baixinho.

O lugar não era nem de longe tão atordoante sem a luz do sol, mas ainda era lindo e sereno. Não era a estação das flores silvestres; o chão estava coberto de relva alta, que balançava na brisa leve como ondas em um lago.

Era o mesmo lugar...Mas não guardava o que eu estava procurando.

A decepção foi quase tão imediata quanto o reconhecimento. Desabei onde estava, ajoelhando-me ali na beira da clareira, começando a ofegar.

Que sentido tinha ir adiante? Nada ficou aqui. Além das lembranças que eu podia reviver sempre que quisesse, se estivesse disposta a suportar a dor correspondente - a dor que me tomava naquele momento, que me deixava fria. Não havia nada de especial naquele lugar sem ele. Não tinha certeza do que esperava sentir ali, mas a campina estava sem atmosfera, desprovida de tudo, exatamente como qualquer outro lugar. Assim como meus pesadelos. Minha cabeça girava, tonta.

Pelo menos vim sozinha. Senti um surto de gratidão ao perceber isso. Se tivesse encontrado a campina com Jacob...Bom, não havia como disfarçar o abismo em que me afundava naquela hora. Como poderia ter explicado o modo como estava me desfazendo em pedaços, a maneira como tinha de me encolher, como uma bola, para impedir que o buraco vazio me dilacerasse? Foi muito melhor não ter platéia.

E também eu não precisava explicar a ninguém porque eu estava com tanta pressa de ir embora. Jacob teria suposto, depois de tanto trabalho para localizar o lugar idiota, que eu ia querer passar mais de dez segundos ali. Mas eu já estava tentando encontrar forças para me colocar de pé, obrigando-me a sair daquela posição e escapar. Havia tanta dor naquele lugar vazio - eu iria, embora engatinhando, se fosse preciso.

Que sorte eu estar sozinha!

_Sozinha_. Repeti a palavra com uma satisfação soturna ao me levantar, apesar da dor. Nesse exato momento, uma figura saiu das árvores ao norte, a uns trinta passos de distância.

Uma gama vertiginosa de emoções passou por mim em um segundo. A primeira foi surpresa; eu estava muito longe da trilha e não esperava companhia. Depois, à medida que meus olhos focalizavam a figura parada, vendo sua imobilidade completa, a pele pálida, fui tomada por uma esperança cortante. Reprimi-a com violência, combatendo o golpe igualmente agudo de agonia enquanto meus olhos se demoravam no rosto sob o cabelo escuro, o rosto que não era o que eu queria ver. Em seguida veio o medo; aquele não era o rosto pelo qual eu sofria, mas estava bastante perto de mim para eu saber que o homem que me encarava não era um andarilho perdido.

E, por fim, o reconhecimento.

-Laurent!


	3. Capítulo 2: Laurent

**Capítulo 2: Laurent**

**Bella Pov**

-Laurent. -eu falei, com um surpreso prazer

Era uma resposta irracional. Eu provavelmente deveria ter parado no medo.

Laurent fazia parte do grupo de James quando eu o conheci. Ele não estava envolvido na caçada que se seguiu -a caçada na qual eu era a presa- mas isso foi só porque ele estava com medo; eu era protegida por um grupo maior do que o dele. Teria sido diferente se esse não fosse o caso -ele não tinha nada contra, naquela época, a idéia de me fazer de refeição. É claro, ele devia ter mudado, porque ele foi para o Alaska pra viver com outro grupo civilizado lá, outra família que se recusava a beber sangue de humanos por razões éticas. Outra família como os...eu não conseguia me fazer pensar no nome.

Sim, sentir medo faria mais sentido, mas o que eu sentia era uma dominante satisfação. A clareira era um lugar mágico de novo. Uma magia mais negra do que a que eu estava esperando, com certeza, mas mágica do mesmo jeito. Aqui estava a conexão que eu buscava. A prova, mesmo que remota, de que - em algum lugar no mesmo mundo que eu- ele existia.

Era impossível o quanto Laurent parecia exatamente o mesmo. Eu acho que era muito bobo e humano esperar que as coisas mudassem tanto em um ano. Mas havia uma coisa...eu não conseguia identificar o que era direito.

-Bella? -ele perguntou, parecendo mais pasmo do que eu me sentia.

-Você lembra. -eu sorri. Era ridículo que eu estava tão feliz porque um vampiro lembrava meu nome.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu não esperava te ver por aqui. -falou, andando na minha direção, com a expressão divertida.

-Isso não é o contrário? Eu vivo aqui. Eu pensei que você tinha ido para o Alaska.

Ele parou a uns dez passos de distância, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

O rosto dele era o rosto mais bonito que eu via pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Eu estudei o rosto dele com um ganancioso senso estranho de alívio. Ele era uma pessoa para a qual eu não precisava fingir -uma pessoa que já sabia de tudo que eu podia dizer.

-Você está certa. -ele concordou. -Eu fui para o Alaska. Ainda assim, eu não esperava...Quando eu encontrei a casa dos Cullens vazia, eu pensei que eles haviam se mudado.

-Oh. -Eu mordi meu lábio quando o nome fez as beiras em carne viva da minha ferida doerem. Eu levei um segundo pra me recompor. Laurent esperou com olhos curiosos. -Eles se mudaram. -finalmente consegui dizê-lo.

-Humm. -ele murmurou. -Eu estou suspreso que eles tenham te deixado para trás. Você não era uma espécie de animal de estimação deles? -os olhos dele estavam inocentes como se não tivessem a intenção de ofender.

Eu dei um sorriso torto.

-Alguma coisa assim.

-Humm. -ele disse, pensativo de novo.

Nesse exato momento, eu percebi o porque que ele parecia igual - igual demais. Depois que Carlisle nos disse que Laurent havia ficado com a família de Tanya, eu comecei a imaginá-lo, nas raras ocasiões em que pensava nele, com os mesmos olhos dourados que os...Cullens - Forcei o nome a sair, estremecendo. - tinham. Que os vampiros bons tinham.

Eu dei um passo involuntário para trás, e os seus curiosos, olhos vermelhos escuro seguiram o meu movimento.

-Eles te visitam frequentemente? -ele perguntou, ainda casual, mas o peso dele se inclinou na minha direção.

-_**Minta! **_-a linda voz aveludada sussurrou ansiosamente na minha memória.

Eu me assustei com o som da voz dele, mas isso não devia ter me surpreendido. Eu não estava me submetendo ao maior perigo inimaginável? A moto parecia um bando de gatos bonzinhos comparado a isso.

Eu fiz o que a voz me disse pra fazer.

-De vez em quando. -eu tentei fazer minha voz ficar leve, relaxada. -O tempo parece mais longo pra mim, eu imagino. Você sabe como eles podem ser distraídos...-eu estava começando a tagarelar. Tive que me esforçar pra calar a boca.

-Humm. -ele disse de novo. -A casa cheirava como se estivesse vazia já há algum tempo.

-_**Você precisa mentir melhor do que isso, Bella. **_-a voz disse, com urgência.

Eu tentei.

-Eu vou ter que dizer a Carlisle que você esteve aqui. Ele vai ficar triste por ter perdido a sua visita. -fingi estar pensando por um segundo. -Mas eu provavelmente não devia mencionar isso pra...Edward, eu acho...-eu mal consegui dizer o nome dele, e isso fez a minha expressão se contorcer, arruinando o meu blefe. -Ele tem um temperamento forte...bem, eu tenho certeza de que você lembra. Ele ainda está nervoso com aquela coisa do James. -Eu revirei os olhos e abanei displicentemente com uma mão, como se isso fosse uma história antiga, mas havia uma pontada de histeria na minha voz. Eu me perguntei se ele poderia reconhecer o que isso era.

-Ele está mesmo? -Laurent perguntou, prazerosamente...e ceticamente.

Eu mantive minha resposta curta, para que assim minha voz não delatasse o meu pânico.

-Mm hmm.

Laurent deu um passo casual para o lado, olhando ao seu redor na pequena clareira. Eu não deixei de reparar que o seu passo o trouxe pra mais perto de mim. Na minha cabeça, a voz respondeu com um rosnado baixo.

-Então, como estão as coisas em Denali? Carlisle disse que você tinha ido ficar com a Tanya. -minha voz estava alta demais.

A questão fez ele parar.

-Eu gosto muito de Tanya. -ele meditou. -E da sua irmã Irina ainda mais...eu nunca havia ficado tanto tempo em um só lugar, e eu aproveitei as vantagens, as novidades de tudo. Mas as restrições eram difíceis...Eu estou surpreso que eles tenham conseguido aguentar por tanto tempo. -ele sorriu pra mim conspiradoramente. -Às vezes eu trapaceio.

Eu não consegui engolir. Os meus pés começaram a ir pra trás, mas eu fiquei congelada quando seus olhos vermelhos olharam pra baixo pra captar o movimento.

-Oh. -eu disse com uma voz fraca. -Jasper tem problemas com isso também.

-_**Não se mova! **_-a voz sussurou. Eu tentei fazer o que ele instruía. Era muito difícil; o instinto de me mandar era quase incontrolável.

-Mesmo? -Laurent parecia interessado. -Foi por isso que eles foram embora?

-Não. -eu respondi honestamente. -Jasper é mais cuidadoso em casa.

-Sim. -Laurent concordou. -Eu sou também.

O passo à frente que ele deu agora foi de propósito.

-Victoria encontrou você? -eu perguntei, sem fôlego, desesperada para distraí-lo. Essa foi a primeira pergunta que me veio à mente, e eu me arrependi de ter dito as palavras assim que elas sairam. Victoria -que havia me caçado com James, e depois desaparecido- não era alguém em quem eu queria pensar nesse momento em particular. Mas a pergunta parou.

-Sim. -ele disse, hesitando no passo. -Na verdade eu vim aqui como um favor pra ela. -Ele fez uma cara. -Ela não vai ficar feliz com isso.

-Com o quê? -eu disse ansiosamente, o convidando a continuar. Ele estava olhando para as árvores, pra longe de mim. Eu tomei vantagem na distração dele, dando um passo furtivo para trás.

Ele olhou de volta pra mim e sorriu -a expressão fez ele parecer um anjo de cabelos pretos.

-Eu matar você. -ele respondeu com um ronronar sedutor.

Eu vacilei em outro passo para trás. O rosnado frenético na minha cabeça tornava difícil escutar.

-Ela queria salvar essa parte pra si própria. -ele continuou, alegremente. -Ela está meio...aborrecida com você, Bella.

-Comigo? -eu esguichei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e gargalhou.

-Eu sei, parece um pouco atrasado pra mim também. Mas James era o parceiro dela, e o seu Edward o matou.

Mesmo aí, à beira da morte, o nome dele rasgou as paredes não cicatrizadas da minha ferida como se a estivesse serrando.

Laurent não estava consciente da minha reação.

-Ela achou mais apropriado matar você do que Edward. Um troco justo, parceiro por parceiro. Ela me pediu pra ficar de olho na terra deles, por assim dizer. Eu não podia imaginar que seria tão fácil te pegar. Então talvez o plano dela falhe, aparentemente não era a vingança que ela havia imaginado, já que você não deve ser tão importante pra ele já que te deixou aqui desprotegida.

Outro golpe, outra lágrima no meu peito.

O peso de Laurent se moveu levemente, e eu dei outro passo para trás.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Eu acho que ela vai ficar zangada do mesmo jeito.

-Então por que não esperar por ela? -gaguejei.

Um sorriso maquiavélico transformou o rosto dele.

-Bem, você me pegou num mal momento, Bella. Eu não vim pra esse lugar por causa da missão de Victoria. Eu estava caçando. Eu estou com muita sede e o seu cheiro é...simplismente de dar água na boca.

Laurent olhou pra mim com aprovação, como se ele estivesse falando sério quando me cumprimentou.

-_**Ameace ele! **_-a linda voz da ilusão ordenou, a voz dele estava desorientada de medo.

-Ele vai saber que foi você. -eu sussurrei obedientemente. -Você não vai se safar dessa.

-E por que não? -o sorriso de Laurent cresceu. Ele olhou ao redor para a pequena abertura das árvores. -O cheiro vai ser lavado na próxima chuva. Ninguém vai encontrar seu corpo. Você simplismente estará desaparecida, como tantos, tantos outros humanos. Não vai haver motivos para Edward pensar em mim, se ele se importar o suficiente pra investigar. Não é nada pessoal, Bella, eu te asseguro. Só sede.

-_**Implore! **_-minha alucinação gritou.

-Por favor. -eu asfixiei.

Laurent balançou a cabeça, seu rosto estava gentil.

-Veja dessa forma, Bella. Você tem muita sorte que fui eu quem te encontrou.-falou

-Eu tenho? -eu murmurei, arriscando outro passo para trás.

Laurent seguiu, leve e gracioso.

-Sim. -ele me assegurou. -Eu serei bem rápido. Você não vai sentir nada, eu prometo. Oh, eu vou mentir pra Victoria sobre isso mais tarde, naturalmente, só pra aplacar ela. Mas se você soubesse o que ela tinha planejado pra você, Bella...-ele balançou a cabeça com um movimento lento, quase com desgosto. -Eu juro que você estaria me agradecendo.

Eu olhei pra ele horrorizada.

Ele fungou a brisa que soprava o meu cabelo na direção dele.

-De dar água na boca. -repetiu, inalando profundamente.

Eu fiquei tensa pra sair dali, meus olhos piscando enquanto eu tentava me afastar, e o som do rosnado enfurecido de Edward ecoava no fundo da minha cabeça. O nome dele escapou pelas paredes que eu havia construído pra pará-lo. _Edward. Edward. Edward. _Eu ia morrer. Não devia importar se eu pensasse nele agora. _Edward, eu te amo!_

Minha atenção voltou para Laurent, que estava a centímetros de mim. Sentia seu hálito gelado em meu rosto, enquanto ele se aproximava mais e mais.

De repente, ele parou no meio do ato e virou a cabeça rapidamente para a esquerda. Eu estava com medo de tirar os olhos dele, de seguir a direção do seu olhar, apesar de que ele já não precisava mais de nenhum truque ou nenhuma distração pra me pegar.

Eu estava muito surpresa pra me sentir aliviada quando ele começou a se afastar de mim.

-Eu não acredito nisso. -ele disse, a voz tão baixa que eu quase não ouvia.

Então tive que olhar. Meus olhos vasculharam a clareira, procurando pela distração que havia estendido a minha vida em mais alguns segundos.

No início eu não vi nada, e o meu olhar voltou para Laurent. Ele estava se afastando com mais velocidade agora, os olhos dele fixos na floresta. Antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar no que estava acontecendo, Laurent voltou, me pegou e me colocou em seus ombros. Disparou por dentro da floresta. Comecei a gritar e bater em suas costas, mas somente minhas mãos saiam machucadas.

Percebi um movimento próxima a nós dois e olhei pra cima. Então eu vi; enormes figuras correndo em nossa direção, rosnando. Eram enormes, altos como uma casa, só que mais grossos, muito mais musculosos. Um longo fucinho arreganhado, revelando uma longa fileira de dentes afiados como adagas. Horríveis rosnados saiam por seus dentes, rompendo pela floresta como o barulho de um trovão prolongado.

O urso que todos falavam. Só que aquilo não eram ursos de jeito nenhum. Mesmo assim, aqueles monstros tinham que ser a criatura que andava causando alarme. De longe, qualquer um presumiria se tratar de ursos. O que mais poderia ter uma estrutura tão vasta, tão poderosa?

Eu desejei ter sido sortuda o suficiente pra vê-los de longe. Ao invés disso, eles corriam pela floresta, a poucos metros de nós dois.

Por um momento me perguntei o motivo de Laurent estar me levando com ele. Se foi pra me salvar ou apenas me levar pra me matar depois. Provavelmente a segunda opção.

Minha atenção foi voltada para aquelas criaturas que nos seguiam, minha mente borbulhando enquanto eu pensava num nome pra dar pra elas. Havia uma aparência canina bastante distinta no formato delas, no jeito como se mexiam. Eu só podia pensar numa possibilidade, travada de horror como estava. Eu nunca tinha imaginado que um lobo podia ser tão grande.

Mais rosnados sairam por suas gargantas, e eu me encolhi com o som assustador.

Com muito horror, vi quando o lobo preto, o mais próximo de nós dois, deu um impulso e saltou em nossa direção. Fechei meus olhos, bem a tempo de sentir meu corpo sendo arremessado longe, antes de bater contra uma árvore. Pude ouvir um "crack" de algum osso quebrando, ao mesmo tempo que senti uma dor intensa em minhas costas. Abri meus olhos quando meu corpo fez contato com o chão da floresta e pude ver um dos lobos vindo em minha direção. Seus pêlos eram castanhos avermelhados, e eles brilhavam quando o sol batia neles. Pude ouvir rosnados enfurecidos que iam diminuindo pouco a pouco, conforme minha visão escurecia. Só tive tempo de ver profundos olhos negros, que pareciam inteligentes demais para um animal, antes de cair na escuridão.


	4. Capítulo 3: Lembranças

**Capítulo 3: Lembranças**

**Bella Pov**

_Eu tinha plena consciência que estava sonhando, apesar de ser um sonho muito estranho. Bom, essa era a única explicação plausível para o cenário em minha frente._

_Eu estava parada em frente a uma bela casa, que possuía uma arquitura caracterísica do Renascimento com alguns vestígios do estilo da Roma antiga. Era um modelo parecido com os palácios medievais italianos, de corpo mais ou menos cúbico, pavimentos de auto pé-direito, estruturada em torno de um pátio interno, de fachada rústica e coroada por grande cornija, o que lhe conferia um aspecto de solidez e invencibilidade. Poderia classificá-la de uma enorme mansão com formas puramente clássicas._

_Ouvi um suspiro ao meu lado, que acabou me tirando de meus pensamentos. Era uma criança, de aproximadamente 10 anos. Ela possuía cabelos numa familiar cor de chocolate, que desciam em cachos até sua cintura. Seus olhos eram de um castanho chocolate intenso, também familiar. Ela estava com um vestido de época, na cor azul claro, apertado até sua cintura e largo em suas pernas, com as alças caídas por seus ombros. Em sua cintura tinha uma faixa com um azul mais escuro._

_A criança possuia uma beleza fora do comum, uma beleza que parecia não ser humana. Ela tinha uma expressão triste no rosto, enquanto olhava cada detalhe da casa._

_-Ana! -ouvi alguém gritar._

_A pequena virou para trás de abriu um largo sorriso. Segui seu olhar e me deparei com um rapaz de, no máximo, 12 anos, que possuía cabelos pretos, que caíam por sua testa, e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Os olhos mais belos que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida._

_Assim como a menina, ele possuía roupas de época. Um terno cinza e calça social na mesma cor. Em sua cabeça, um chapéu marrom, que o deixava com aparência de um rapaz mais velho._

_-Damon! -gritou a pequena, correndo em direção ao rapaz._

_Ele a pegou e começou a girá-la no ar. Os dois davam altas gargalhadas._

_-Minha pequena! -ele falou, dando um beijo em sua testa._

_-Papai! -ela gritou, correndo agora até um homem que estava saindo de uma carro, que parecia ter uns 40 anos._

_Ele era alto e tinha um corpo magro, porém musculoso. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claro e curto. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão lindo quanto os do rapaz._

_Ele repetiu o gesto do rapaz mais novo._

_-Minha princesinha. Tu já estavas com saudades? -perguntou_

_-Demasiado, papa! -falou a pequena, dando um sorriso radiante._

_-Então Aninha, gostas da casa? -perguntou o rapaz_

_-Gostei, maninho. Apesar de achar que é demasiado grande. Um exagero. -falou, bufando_

_O rapaz e o senhor riram._

_-Sabes como sua mãe tem um gosto por coisas extravagantes. -disse o pai_

_-Eu sei. Mas não consigo entender o por que. -falou a pequena_

_-Nem eu entendo, amore mio. Agora vamos entrar, mia cara! Sua mãe nos espera. -falou o pai, jogando a pequena nos ombros e correndo pra casa, rindo com as crianças._

Tudo ficou embaçado e então o cenário mudou.

_Agora a pequena se encontrava sentada em um lindo sofá, com estampa florida. Em suas mãos se encontrava um livro de contos, de um antigo escritor famoso. Ela estava com um vestido amarelo, cheio de bordados, que iam até seus pés. Ela agora aparentava ter 14 anos. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, pois ela estava de costas pra mim, mas eu sabia que era a mesma menina. Não sei como, mas eu sabia._

_Ela estava tão concentrada no livro que não reparou no garoto que a observava com um sorriso no rosto. Este era totalmente diferente do outro. Possuía cabelos castanhos claros, que eram meio arrepiados. Seus olhos eram castanhos, um pouco mais claros que os da menina. Ele a olhava com um sorriso sapeca, como se estivesse aprontando algo._

_De repente o sol entrou pela janela, iluminando toda a sala. Só então pude perceber o quão bonito era o cômodo. Senti uma estranha sensação dentro de mim, algo que eu realmente não entendia, não fazia idéia do que era. Parecia...saudades. Mas, saudades de quê?_

_Passei meus olhos pelo local, observando cada detalhe, como se fosse gravar tudo em minha memória. Foi então que algo me chamou a atenção e me deixou extremamente chocada e assustada._

_Na parede em frente a menina, estava pendurado um quadro enorme. Era uma foto da família. Mas não foi isso que me assustou, não mesmo. O que causou essa reação em mim foi o fato de ver uma garota extremamente parecida comigo, porém mais nova. Qualquer um que visse, iria pensar que ela era minha irmã gêmea ou então minha filha._

_Isso me deixou muito confusa. Como pode existir uma garota idêntica a mim, em uma época totalmente diferente da qual eu vivo? Serei eu sua reencarnação? Acho que não! Então, por que eu sinto como se já conhecesse esse lugar, essa casa? Por que sinto saudades de algo que existia muito antes de eu nascer? Por que toda essa situação me era extremamente familiar, como se eu já tivesse passado por isso? Como se fosse um Dejá vú..._

_No quadro tinham mais quatro pessoas com a menina. O senhor e o rapaz que eu tinha visto antes, e o garoto que estava parado na porta, olhando pra ela. Além deles, tinha uma moça, com, no máximo, 39 anos, que tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto. Ela possuia cabelos escuros como o rapaz chamado Damon, mas seus olhos eram chocolate, como os da menina._

_Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando vi, pela minha visão periférica, o rapaz se aproximando, lentamente, da menina. Era evidente que ele queria assustá-la. Porém algo bem esquisito aconteceu. A menina sentiu a presença do garoto._

_-Não irá conseguir me assustar, Stefan. Desista! -ela disse_

_O menino fez um bico muito bonitinho e bateu o pé._

_-Você podia pelo menos fingir né? Que droga! -falou ele_

_A menina apenas riu._

_-Você queria me assustar né? Menino malcriado. Agora vou ter que te ensinar uma lição. -brincou, enquanto se levantava_

_O garoto arregalou os olhos e começou a se afastar._

_-Isso não. -ele disse,antes de sair correndo_

_Ela pulou o sofá e começou a correr atrás dele, rindo enquanto ele gritava. Quando ela o alcançou, segurou a gola de sua camisa e puxou. O deitou no chão e começou a fazer cócegas em sua barriga, fazendo-o gargalhar._

Novamente a cena sumiu, mas dessa vez só restou escuridão. Eu comecei a ouvir vozes, sussurrando coisas incompreensíveis. Dentre elas, uma me era familiar, apesar de estar um pouco mais grossa que o normal. Eu sabia que estava recuperando a consciência. Sabia que estava acordando. Mas não tinha a menor idéia de onde eu estava e de quem estava ali comigo.

-Veja, ela está acordando! -alguém gritou, quando mexi meus braços.

Ouvi o som de um tapa e alguém falou:

-Não precisa gritar idiota!

Abri meus olhos e dei de cara com cinco homens fortes e morenos, pareciam índios. Dentre eles, dois não me eram estranhos, e um era o meu ex-melhor amigo, _Jacob Black._


	5. Capítulo 4: Jacob

**Capítulo 4: Jacob**

**Jacob Pov**

Estava na casa de Sam conversando com os outros meninos sobre a tranformação mais recente, que foi a de meu amigo Quil. Eu não queria que ele tivesse esse mesmo destino que eu, tendo a obrigação de proteger o povo de La Push dos malditos sanguessugas. Não que eu não goste de protegê-los, isso eu faço com todo o prazer. O problema é que eu queria apenas ter uma vida normal, casar, criar uma família, continuar trabalhando em minha oficina, todas as coisas que pessoas normais fazem. Só que eu não sou uma pessoa normal, infelizmente. Porém, o que me deixou surpreso, foi que Quil adorou essa nova vida. Ele realmente está empolgado e feliz com toda essa coisa de lobo. Inacreditável... Fui tirado de meus pensamentos por um soco que acertou em cheio meu braço. Olhei para o lado pra ver Embry me olhando zombeteiro.

-Pensando em que, hein? Ou melhor, em quem? -perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso

-Em ninguém, panaca. -falei, revidando o soco.

-Ta bom, me engana que eu gosto. Cara, se você gosta tanto assim dela, vai até lá e converse com ela. -falou

-Você sabe que eu não posso contar pra ela, Sam não permitiria. E mesmo se eu pudesse, não falaria. Ela iria ficar com medo e nojo de mim, e nunca mais falaria comigo novamente. E isso eu não poderei suportar. -falei, sem esconder minha tristeza.

- Bom, você não precisa contar. Pode apenas dar algumas dicas e deixar que ela descubra por si só. E eu não acho que ela ficaria com medo de você, muito menos nojo. Ela já namorou com um vampiro, sabendo o que ele era. Por que não namoraria com você? Não sei o que está fazendo aqui ainda. Vai a luta amigo. -falou

-Eu não posso. Ela ainda o ama. -falei

Ele estava prestes a falar algo, mas foi interrompido por Jared, que passou pela porta ofegante.

-Sam, encontrei uma trilha com o cheiro de um sanguessuga. Ele está no terreno dos Cullens, mas não é um cheiro conhecido. -falou

Rapidamente todos nos levantamos e seguimos Sam para fora da casa. Em questão de segundos já estávamos correndo, na forma de lobos, em direção ao cheiro.

Assim que passamos pela fronteira, pude sentir um outro cheiro junto com o do vampiro, que me deixou totalmente aterrorizado. Bella...

Acelerei o passo, assim como os lobos, e logo estávamos chegando em uma clareira, que era realmente linda. A visão que tive me tirou do sério. Bella estava na clareira, bem próximo de um vampiro moreno, que, pela sua posição, estava prestes a atacá-la. Um rosnado foi crescendo dentro do meu peito e me preparei para atacá-lo. O vampiro percebeu nossa presença e começou a se afastar de Bella, que estava paralisada pelo medo.

Sam foi o primeiro a aparecer na clareira e logo foi seguido por mim e pelo resto do bando, rosnados ecoando pela floresta. Num movimento rápido, Laurent voltou, pegou Bella e saiu correndo. Bella começou a bater nele, tentando se soltar, em vão. Meu ódio cresceu consideravelmente e logo me vi correndo na máxima velocidade atrás dele.

Bella levantou a cabeça, e foi nessa hora que ela viu Sam, que estava mais próximo deles. Pude ver que seus olhos se arregalaram e ela ficou presa em pensamentos, nunca tirando seus olhos do lobo preto.

_"Jacob e Paul cerquem-no pelos lados. Agora!"_ -disse Sam em meus pensamentos.

Fiz o que ele mandou bem a tempo de vê-lo pulando em direção ao vampiro. Ele o acertou em cheio, e saltou bem em cima de suas costas, prendendo-o no chão. Mas não era nisso que estava minha atenção. Minha respiração ficou presa quando vi o corpo de Bella sendo arremessado direto em uma árvore, onde bateu com força, fazendo um "crack" ecoar por toda a clareira. Algo tinha se quebrado...

Desesperado, corri até ela e me ajoelhei o lado de seu corpo imóvel, já na forma humana. Levantei minhas mãos e movi em sua direção, pronta para virá-la pra mim, quando uma mão agarrou meu pulso. Era Embry. Ele também estava na forma humana.

-Não toque nela. Não sabemos se quebrou alguma coisa. Precisamos chamar o curandeiro da tribo. -falou, preocupado.

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão, mas eu estava desesperado demais para esperar que o curandeiro viesse até nós. Eu preferia correr o risco de deixá-la com alguma sequela, do que deixá-la morrer.

-Prefiro correr o risco antes que seja tarde demais. -falei, enquanto a pegava em meus braços e começava a correr.

-Vá atrás do curandeiro e leve-o até minha casa. Rápido! -falei pra Embry que assentiu e correu em outra direção, sumindo pela floresta.

Nem me preocupei em olhar pra trás pra ver como estavam os outros, meu foco estava voltado completamente para Bella, que estava perdendo boas quantidades de sangue. Sua camisa estava empapada com o líquido vermelho, principalmente na parte das costas, justo onde ficava a coluna. Queira Deus que não seja nada grave.

continuação...

Meu coração batia disparado enquanto eu corria a toda velocidade em direção á minha casa com Bella nos meus braços. O desespero era tanto que cheguei em casa em tempo recorde. Billy, que estava esperando do lado de fora, ficou apavorado quando viu o estado de Bella. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Rapidamente subi as escadas e entrei em casa, com meu pai me seguindo. Delicadamente a coloquei no sofá e corri pra cozinha, onde peguei uma bacia com água e um pano. Ao voltar a sala me deparei com o curandeiro da tribo examinando Bella, e pela sua cara pude perceber que seu estado não era nada bom. Num piscar de olhos eu já estava ao seu lado, atento a tudo o que ele fazia em Bella.

Apesar de saber que ele era um ótimo curandeiro, tudo que eu queria era levar Bella para um hospital. Mas eu sabia que eles não deixariam, então só o que eu podia fazer era esperar e rezar pra que ela se recupere...

Horas mais tarde...

Já tinham se passado 5 horas e nada de Bella acordar. O curandeiro já tinha feito tudo o que podia e ela já se encontrava limpa. Eu já estava ficando agoniado, não sabia o que fazer. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando me segurar pra não pegá-la nos braços e levá-la para o hospital mais próximo, onde ela teria um atendimento adequado.

-Pelo amor de Deus Jacob, fique quieto. Já está me irritando ver você dando voltas na sala. -disse Paul

-Tá incomodado? Vai embora!-falei

-E se eu não quiser? -Paul perguntou

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos e me aproximei dele.

-Então eu farei com que você queira. -falei

Sam se aproximou de nós dois e se meteu no meio.

-Parem com isso, agora!-ordenou

Obedecemos sua ordem mas ainda continuamos trocando olhares hostis.

-Vocês dois não têm jeito. Jacob todos aqui estão preocupados assim como você, mas nem por isso estamos descontando nos outros. E Paul deixa de ser implicante. Você tá vendo que ele está nervoso e ainda coloca mais lenha na fogueira? Tá querendo ver uma tragédia acontecer, porra?

A vergonha me atingiu em cheio. Sam estava certo, eu não tinha o direito de descontar minha raiva e frustação em Paul, e nem em nenhum deles.

-Me desculpe. -eu e Paul falamos ao mesmo tempo, o que levou o resto do bando á ter uma crise de risos.

De repente, Bella começou a se mexer.

-Veja, ela está acordando. -Embry gritou

Como se fosse involuntário, levantei meu braço e acertei um tapa em cheio na nuca de Embry.

-Não precisa gritar, idiota. -Murmurei, sem tirar meus olhos de Bella.

Bella murmurou algo incompreensível e então seus olhos se abriram. Prendi o ar que eu tinha ao me deparar com dois olhos azuis brilhantes no lugar dos dois olhos chocolates que eu esperava...


	6. Capítulo 5: Desonfianças

**N/A****: **_Olá queridos!_

_Mil perdões pela demora. Minha vida anda muito tumutuada, e fica difícil criar novos capítulos com tantos problemas na cabeça._

_Espero realmente que curtam este capí tempo para terminá-lo e revisá-lo. E o resultado foi ótimo, pelos menos na minha opinião. Foram 8 paginas do word, e mais de 3.600 palavras._

_Neste capítulo teremos um pouco mais de Bella e os Quileutes._

_Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 5: Desconfianças**

**Bella Pov**

Jacob Black, meu amigo de infância, estava parado ao meu lado, junto com outros quatro garotos tão altos e fortes quanto ele. Dois desses meninos eu reconheci como Quil e Embry, pois já os vi várias vezes com Jake. Billy estava mais afastado, junto com outros dois homens.

Pude perceber que todos ofegaram alto quando abri meus olhos, e estavam me olhando com choque escrito em todo o seu rosto.

-Bella?- Jake chamou, um pouco receoso.

Me virei na sua direção e percebi que ele estava tão estranho quanto os outros. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e o estudei por um momento, tentando entender o que estava errado.

-Jake? Por que está me olhando assim?-perguntei, sem conseguir conter minha curiosidade.

-Seus olhos...-murmurou, ainda meio chocado.

Eu estava começando a ficar irritada por não conseguir uma resposta esclarecedora. E acho que meu rosto expressou toda a minha irritação, pois um dos meninos, que reconheci como Sam Uley, corrreu até o banheiro e voltou com um espelho na mão.

-Olhe! –ordenou, pra minha surpresa, me entregando o espelho.

Fiquei irritada por ele mandar em mim, mas decidi deixar essa passar, pois minha curiosidade estava me matando. Então, fiz o que ele mandou.

De primeira eu não achei nada que pudesse ter causado aquela reação neles, meu rosto ainda era o mesmo...a única diferença eram os pequenos cortes na minha bochecha. Já estava me virando para perguntar o que estava errado, quando percebi algo me assustou terrivelmente...meus olhos estavam azuis.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando encarei os dois orbes incrivelmente azuis pelo espelho. Era uma azul bem claro e chamativo, não sei como não reparei logo de cara. Eles eram extremamente belos e, por uma estranha razão, bastante familiares.

De repente, a imagem do garoto do meu sonho, o que se chamava Damon, surgiu na minha mente. Seus olhos eram idênticos aos meus e, com uma olhada mais atenta, eu podia perceber que não eram apenas nossos olhos que eram iguais. Seu nariz e seus lábios também eram idênticos aos meus, assim como o formato de nossos rostos. Nós poderíamos facilmente passar por gêmeos, se não fosse pela óbvia diferença de idade.

Eu estava completamente confusa. Quem era esse garoto? Quem eram aquelas outras pessoas? O que significavam esses sonhos? Por que eu sinto esse aperto no peito quando penso neles? Será que eu estou recebendo imagens da minha vida passada? Por que eu pareço exatamente como aquela menina do sonho? São tantas perguntas...

Pude perceber uma movimentação pela minha visão periférica. Virei minha cabeça para o lado, tentando descobrir o motivo de tanta agitação. Sam e Jacob estavam segurando um dos meninos que eu não conhecia. O garoto estava me lançando olhares extremamente hostis e seu corpo todo tremia intensamente. Involuntariamente me levantei e me movi até o final do sofá, tentando colocar a maior distância possível entre eu e eles. Em minha mente rodavam palavras confusas... _perigo...inimigo... amaldiçoado..._

-O que você é?-rugiu o garoto, o ódio transparecia em sua voz.

Eu o encarei confusa. Como assim? E por que todo esse ódio por mim? Ele nem me conhece...

-Paul, cale a boca! –Sam falou, com autoridade em sua voz, novamente.

_Paul...Então esse é o nome do Sr. Nervosinho..._

Para minha enorme surpresa, ele acatou a ordem de Sam de imediato. Lancei um olhar incrédulo a eles. Era como se Sam mandasse em Paul, de alguma forma. Dando uma olhada mais atenta no grupo, pude reparar que todos eles agiam como se Sam fosse seu líder. Até mesmo na forma como eles se posicionavam, atrás de Sam, como se fossem seus seguidores._ O que está acontecendo aqui?_

Quando Paul estava mais calmo, Sam o largou e se aproximou de mim.

- O que você é?-repetiu a pergunta

Eu estava começando a ficar irritada de novo. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, na tentativa de me acalmar. E deu certo.

-Com assim?-perguntei, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Quando abri meus olhos, todos ofegaram alto...de novo._Qual é o problema agora?_

-Bella, seus olhos voltaram ao normal. –disse Quil, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta.

Olhei no espelho novamente, só para me deparar com os meus usuais olhos chocolates. Suspirei, aliviada. _Menos um problema..._

Abri a boca pra perguntar algo, mas fui interrompida por Sam, que estreitou os olhos em minha direção.

.Você.é? –ele perguntou novamente, rosnando.

Fiquei completamente chocada, ele realmente rosnou pra mim? Antes que eu pudesse responder, Jacob começou a caminhar em minha direção.

-Jacob, se afaste! –Sam falou, novamente num tom autoritário.

Jacob o obedeceu prontamente, porém bastante relutante, se colocando atrás de Sam de novo. Isso tudo me deixou confusa e irritada.

-Será que alguém poderia me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?-perguntei, sem me importar com o volume da minha voz.

Reparei, com espanto, que os cinco meninos ali presentes começaram a tremer mais ainda, principalmente Paul e Sam. _Que merda é essa?_

-É o que eu quero saber. O que você é? Tenho certeza que não é uma humana.-disse Paul, furioso.

De repente, me bateu uma enorme vontade de dar um soco nele. E isso me deixou bastante surpresa, já que sempre fui uma pessoa calma...bom, pelo menos até agora.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, antes que fizesse algo que me arrependesse depois.

-Olha, eu realmente não sei do que vocês estão falando. Que eu saiba, eu sou e sempre fui uma humana.-falei, olhando pra cada um.

Tinha algo neles que simplismente não me caia bem, mas eu não podia dizer o que era. Eu apenas tinha uma sensação de que eles eram especiais e diferentes...e que escondiam um grande segredo. Mas...o quê?

-O que aconteceu com seus olhos? Por que eles mudaram de cor? E como você se curou tão rápido? Nenhum humano é capaz disso.-falou Sam, estreitando os olhos pra mim.

E então eu percebi o que estava errado sobre eles.

-Por que vocês agem assim, como se não fossem humanos? Do jeito que falam, parece até que são outra coisa. Por que isso? –perguntei, tentando achar em minha mente alguma explicação para isso.

Apesar de toda a raiva, eles trocaram olhares receosos entre si, o que não passou despercebido por mim.

Paul se lançou em minha direção e agarrou meu braço, apertando-o.

-Isso não é da sua conta, amante de sanguessugas. Agora pare de enrolar e responda, de uma vez por todas, o que você é? –ele disse,com um olhar demoníaco no rosto, arreganhando os dentes incrivelmente afiados pra mim, exatamente do mesmo jeito que os lobos fizeram para Laurent.

Realização bateu em mim e a lembrança de uma conversa que tive com Jake a muito tempo atrás voltou em minha mente...do dia em que fui à praia com o pessoal da escola e Jake me contou as lendas locais.

_Puta que pariu! As lendas são verdadeiras!_

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração acelerou.

-V-Vocês...vocês são os lobos!Os lobos que me salvaram na floresta...de Laurent...-falei, tentando conter a vontade de sair correndo da casa, pra longe de todos eles.

Por um momento todos ficaram estáticos, me olhando surpresos e chocados. Paul foi o que se recuperou primeiro e apertou mais meu braço, ignorando meu grito de dor. Seu corpo começou a sofrer espasmos violentos, me sacudindo junto com ele. Os outros meninos correram em nossa direção,com Jake e Sam na liderança, e puxaram Paul, fazendo ele me largar. Jacob deu um empurrão em Paul, fazendo-o voar pela porta, levando-a consigo. Pude ouvir um barulho de roupa se rasgando, antes de ver Jacob sair pela porta, correndo em direção a Paul,com Sam em seu encalço.

Sem nem ao menos pensar, corri atrás deles, mais por curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa. Parei no topo das escadas, olhando pra cena na minha frente, fascinada e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

No jardim de Billy, perto da entrada para a floresta, estavam dois lobos enormes atracados, lutando entre si. Um era cinza e o outro, que era maior e mais robusto, era de um marrom avermelhado. Eu não sabia dizer como nem porque,mas algo me dizia que Jacob era o lobo marrom.

Sam correu em direção a eles e estourou em um enorme lobo preto. Num só impulso, ele lançou Paul na floresta, depois fez o mesmo com Jacob,e então eles sumiram de vista. Sem pensar, comecei a descer as escadas, com a intenção de segui-los, mas alguém agarrou meu braço, me impedindo de seguir adiante. Olhei pra trás e vi que era Quil que me agarrou. Lancei um olhar raivoso a ele, por não me deixar ir atrás dos meninos. Apesar de tudo que Jake me fez, eu ainda me preocupava com ele.

-Não me olhe assim, boneca. Não há nada que você possa fazer ali. Se você se meter, vai acabar se machucando. Deixa que Sam cuida disso. –falou Quil, piscando pra mim.

Ignorei o seu flerte e olhei pra floresta novamente.

-Mas...-sussurrei, sendo interrompida por Billy,que estava um pouco atrás de Quil.

-Sem "mas" Bella. Eles podem resolver isso sozinhos. Agora vamos voltar para a sala,pois temos muito o que falar.-ele disse, rudemente.

Ergui minhas sombrancelhas pra ele, confusa e surpresa com o seu tratamento rude. Quando não recebi nenhuma resposta, simplismente dei de ombros e o segui pra dentro da casa. Me sentei no sofá grande, sem conseguir esquecer a cena que presenciei agora a pouco. _Então tudo o que Jake me disse era verdade._Bom, isso não deveria ser nenhuma surpresa, considerando que eu atraio todo o tipo de criaturas místicas. Me pergunto qual será a próxima...Elfos? Fadas? Bruxas?

-Bella...você estava falando a verdade, quando disse que é apenas uma humana? –perguntou Billy, num tom receoso, mas ainda ríspido.

-Sim, Billy. Eu estava falando a é onde eu sei, sou apenas uma humana. Eu não faço a menor idéia do por que meus olhos mudaram de cor...nem da minha cura rápida. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Eu juro! –falei, tentando soar o mais convincente possível.

-Então, por quê você tem essa cicatriz feita por um frio? Por que você não se tornou uma vampira? –perguntou, apontando para o meu pulso.

Involuntariamente, coloquei minha mão sobre a cicatriz, passando os dedos pela pele marcada, e me encolhi, ao lembrar do dia em que a ganhei. Do fatídico dia que James tentou me matar.

Antes que eu pudesse responder,Jake e os outros dois meninos passaram pela porta, rindo e dando socos um no outro, de brincadeira. Sam se sentou no outro sofá, junto com o velho Quil e Harry. Jake e Paul se sentaram no chão, com Quil e Embry. Billy estava sentado do meu lado esquerdo, e um outro garoto do meu lado direito.

Quando todos já estavam acomodados, me virei para Billy e comecei a contar todo o incidente com o clã de James. Dizer que eles ficaram chocados era um eufemismo. Se a situação não fosse tão delicada e desconfortável, eu provavelmente estaria rindo horrores. A cara deles era realmente hilária.

Estava chegando na parte onde eu acordei no hospital em Phoenix, quando Sam me interrompeu.

-Peraí...você está dizendo que foi mordida, mas que o seu parasita sugou o veneno pra fora, impedindo sua transformação?-ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

-Sim...foi exatamente isso que eu disse. –falei, revirando os olhos pra ele.

_Será que vou ter que ficar repetindo as coisas toda hora?_

-Então aquele vampiro moreno fazia parte do clã que te atacou? –perguntou Billy

-Sim.

-Mas o que ele queria com você?-perguntou Jake

-Ele disse que estava fazendo um favor pra Victória. Ela era companheira de James...bom, pelo menos era isso que ela achava. Pelo que ele me disse, parece que ela quer vingança pela morte de James. Companheiro por companheiro...foi o que Laurent disse. –falei

-Você já falou com os Cullens sobre isso? –perguntou Sam, estreitando seus olhos pra mim.

-Não. Eu não faço a menor idéia de onde eles estão, nem como encontrá-los. E, pra falar a verdade, eu realmente não quero chamá-los. Não é como se eles se preocupassem comigo ou coisa parecida. –falei, dando de ombros.

E isso era a mais pura verdade. Todos eles saíram sem nem ao menos um adeus. Nem mesmo uma carta eles deixaram. Simplismente sumiram de minha vida...como se nunca tivessem existido. Abriram as portas de seu mundo pra mim e me abandonaram com as conseqüências disso. Me deixaram só, pra enfrentar e arrumar a bagunça que eles fizeram.

-Como assim?-perguntou Jake

-Olha, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. E, de qualquer maneira, eu não te devo nenhuma explicação.- terminei, lançando a ele um olhar frio.

Pude perceber que ele se encolheu um pouco, e ficou com uma expressão de dor, mas logo se recuperou e colocou uma expressão fria na cara, me fazendo ver que ele não era mais o meu amigo...o _meu_ Jacob.

Antes que qualquer um dissesse algo, eu continuei.

-Eu sei que vocês querem respostas, mas eu não posso dá-las, porque eu não as tenho. Garanto que estou tão confusa quanto vocês. Eu realmente não sei por que meus olhos mudaram de cor, nem por que me curei tão rápido. Inferno...eu nem sei se aquilo realmente aconteceu, ou se foi apenas minha imaginação. –falei, totalmente frustrada, mas eu realmente quis dizer isso. Como eu poderia explicar para eles algo que nem eu mesma sabia?

-Tudo bem, nós acreditamos em você. Porém, eu acho que seria sensato colocarmos uma patrulha na sua casa, apenas por segurança, até que agente descubra o que aconteceu com você. Não quero deixar Charlie desprotegido. –disse Billy, num tom que dizia que não tinha discussão.

Olhei pra ele, chocada. Ele estava falando sério? Realmente acreditava que eu sou um perigo para meu pai?

-Isso é ridículo! Você acha que eu machucaria meu próprio pai? –perguntei, sem esconder minha indignação.

-Eu não sei,mas prefiro não arriscar...pelo menos não até que tenhamos as nossas respostas. Eu sei que você não gosta disso Bella, mas pense na segurança de seu pai. Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu e nem o que ainda pode acontecer. –disse Billy, parecendo realmente preocupado com meu pai,e com um pouco de pena de mim.

-Eu realmente não me importo se você quer colocar alguns dos lobos pra fazer patrulha na minha casa...pode colocar todos eles se quiser. O que me deixou chateada foi você achar que eu machucaria Charlie. Você quer que eles me vivigem?Tudo bem...sem problemas. Mas eu tenho uma condição. –falei, determinada.

-Qual? –Billy perguntou, visivelmente curioso.

-Eu quero que todos eles mantenham distância de Charlie. –disse, meio petulante.

-Por que? –perguntou Sam, parecendo bastante ofendido.

-Pelo que percebi, através do nervosinho ali...-falei, apontando para Paul. -...vocês não sabem controlar direito a transformação, principalmente quando estão chateados. Eu não confio em vocês. Acho que seria sensato ficarem longe do meu pai, apenas por segurança. –completei, usando as mesmas palavras que Billy tinha usado contra mim.

Pude perceber que todos ficaram chateados, mas não falaram nada pois sabiam que eu estava certa.

-Isso é razoável...e justo. Nós aceitamos sua condição. Porém...nós temos uma também. –disse o velho Quil.

-E qual é? –perguntei, colocando minha atenção total nele.

-Se os meninos perceberem que há algo errado e tentarem intervir, você terá que obedecê-los sem fazer quaisquer perguntas...e imediatamente. –ele completou.

Bem, não é como se eu tivesse outra opção, né? Eles irão fazer essa merda de qualquer jeito, com ou sem o meu consentimento.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito. –suspirei, resignada. Olhei pra cada um deles antes de continuar. –Mas alguma coisa que gostariam de falar...ou impor? –murmurei, num tom cheio de petulância.

-Não. Por enquanto é só isso. Se acontecer algo num futuro próximo, nos reuniremos aqui novamente pra discutir o assunto. – Billy falou.

-Ótimo! Agora eu preciso ir pra casa. Se Charlie chegar em casa e não me encontrar, irá ficar louco de preocupação. –disse,já me dirigindo á porta, sem esperar por respostas.

-Bella! – gritou Jacob, mas eu o ignorei e continuei andando até minha caminhonete.

Rapidamente abri a porta e entrei no carro. Já estava ligando-o quando ele apareceu na janela.

-Ei...será que tem como agente conversar um pouco? –ele perguntou, receoso.

Eu apenas olhei pra cara dele, totalmente incrédula e chocada com a sua cara de pau. Ele estava falando sério? Depois de me ignorar por todas essas semanas, ele acha que pode simplismente chegar e agir como se tudo estivesse bem, fingindo que nada aconteceu? _Ahh...só nos seus sonhos._

-Jacob, eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora. Eu realmente tenho que ir pra casa. Tenho coisas pra fazer. –falei, num tom seco e frio.

Eu quase tive pena ao ver a cara que ele fez...quase. Ele, aparentemente, não se importou comigo nessas últimas semanas...não deu a mínima pra mim, simplismente me deixou de lado...como os Cullens haviam feito. E eu realmente já estava cansada dessa merda. Cansada de dar todo o meu amor às pessoas, pra depois vê-las pisando em mim como se eu fosse nada. Cansada de vê-las me tratando como algo descartável.

-Bella, por favor! Eu realmente preciso falar com você. – ele insistiu, me deixando mais irritada.

-Eu já disse que não, porra! Não estou a fim de aturar essa merda agora. –gritei

Ele ficou completamente chocado com o meu estouro. E, pra ser honesta, eu também fiquei. Mas não dei muita importância à isso, pois era razoável que eu ficasse irritada, considerando tudo o que sofri nestes últimos meses...principalmente depois que _ele_ terminou comigo e me abandonou naquela floresta maldita. Se _ele_ aparecesse na minha frente agora, eu provavelmente definiria seu traseiro em chamas, de tão chateada que estava.

Lancei um último olhar a Jacob, que ainda estava me olhando com os olhos arregalados, antes de ligar o carro e fazer meu caminho de volta à Forks.

Era uma coisa boa que essa caminhonete tinha limites de velocidade, pois eu realmente precisava de tempo pra me acalmar e assimilar tudo o que aconteceu hoje.

_Minha vida é uma droga!_

Sim...isso é a mais pura verdade.

_E eu sou um maldito ímã de perigo!_

Primeiro arrumo um namorado vampiro, que me enganou e me abandonou. Depois descubro que meu ex melhor amigo é uma merda de um lobisomem. E eu? Apenas uma humana sem graça, que não é boa o suficiente pra ninguém e sempre abandonada por aqueles que ama. Uma decepção atrás da outra...não tem coração, nem cabeça, que agüente. E pra completar todo o show de horrores que é minha vida, tem esses sonhos estranhos e misteriosos que estou tendo, de uma garota idêntica a mim, mas de outra época. E depois o outro ainda quer que eu tenha uma vida normal e fique longe do perigo. Tem como ser mais irônico?

Apesar de toda essa merda acontecendo, eu podia perceber que os sonhos que tive causaram uma mudança em mim, considerando os palavrões que soltei, o modo como tratei Jake, o meu comportamento petulante perante os anciões da tribo e toda a raiva intensa que senti hoje. E eu sentia que uma mudança ainda maior estava por vir, mas não podia dizer o que era, e eu realmente não me importava...por ora.

Tudo o que eu queria agora era chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e me jogar na cama. Talvez eu consiga sonhar com aquelas pessoas novamente. Eu estava com um forte pressentimento que esses sonhos eram muito importantes pra mim. Mas...por quê?

Já era noite, quando eu estacionei a caminhonete em frente a casa. Fiquei aliviada ao ver que a viatura de Charlie não estava lá. Isso significava que eu ainda teria um tempo pra pensar sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Como se já não bastasse os meus problemas com o abandono de Edward e sua família, além dos sonhos estranhos que tive e o desprezo que sofri de Jacob, agora também tenho que lidar com Victória e sua vingança estúpida. E eu tinha que admitir, eu estava com medo...mas não por mim. Eu estava preocupada com Charlie. Pelo pouco tempo que eu vivi com os Cullens, eu sabia que os vampiros podiam ser extremamente malvados...e dramáticos. Eu sabia que Victória iria tentar me fazer sofrer, torturando e matando todos os meus amigos e parentes. Eu tinha certeza que o primeiro a ser pego por ela seria meu pai, e eu não poderia viver com isso em minha consciênia...nunca.

Foi pouco depois das nove da noite que meu pai chegou em casa. Ficamos em silêncio durante quase todo o jantar, parando apenas para contar como foi nosso dia e nossos planos para o fim de semana. Charlie estava pensando em ir pescar com Harry e Billy, e eu achei que era uma ótima idéia. Só assim ele poderia esquecer os problemas e se divertir um pouco com seus amigos...sem falar que eu terei um tempo pensar em como poderei lidar com Victória.

_Sim...isso será perfeito!_


End file.
